Tahu (Matoranien universumi)
"Tämä Tulen Toa on täynnä kuumaa Tulta..." :-Kopakan ensimmäinen vaikutelma Tahusta Tahu oli Tulen Toa Mata Mata Nuilla. Kun hän muuttui sähköisessä Protodermiksessä, hänestä tuli paljon voimakkaampi Toa Nuva. Elämäkerta Ennen Mata Nuita Tahun menneisyys sijoittuu niin kauas kuin historiakin. Hänet luotiin Artakhalla muiden Toa Matojen kanssa noin 100,000 vuyotta ennen kuin Toa Inikat matkustivat Voya Nuille. Heidät lähetettiin Daxialle missä Hydraxon koulutti heidät taisteluun. Heidät lähetettiin vartioimaan Karda Nuita kunnes heidät valittiin nykyiseen tehtäväänsä suojella Mata Nuita. Noin 99,000 vuotta sitten Matoranit rakensivat satoja kanistereita ja sijoittivat ne kuuden ryhmiin ympäri maailmaa. Kanisterit suunniteltiin laukaisemaan Toa Matat taivaalle Suuren Mullistuksen aikaan. Toien oli tarkoitus laskeutua Mata Nuille melkein heti Mullistuksen jälkeen, sitten vaeltaa Metru Nuille ja herättää Mata Nui unestaan. Kuitenkin jokin meni vikaan, ja kanisterit kelluivat meressä tuhat vuotta. Sitten Takua keräsi Toa-kivet ja kutsui Toat Mata Nuin rannoille. Mata Nui left|thumb|Tahu kokoaa itsensä. Naamioiden Etsintä Tahu huuhtoutui rantaan lähelle Ta-Koroa. Hän oli hajonnut, joten hän korjasi itsensä. Kaikki mitä hän muisti, oli hänen nimensä. Sitten hän vaelsi Ta-Wahissa ja päätyi lopulta Palaneeseen Metsään. Siellä neljä Matorania hyökkäsi hänen kimppuunsa, ja johtivat hänet Rahi-ansaan. Tahu pääsi kuitenkin helposti ansasta käyttämällä Tulimiekkaansa. Matoranit eivät antaneet periksi, joten he hyökkäsivät hänen kimppuunsa. KuitenkinVakama, Ta-Koron Turaga, tuli paikalle ja teki kunniaa Tahulle. Vakama ja Matoranit veivät Tahun Ta-Koroon missä Vakama kertoi hänelle Makutasta. Makuta oli ollut Mata Nuilla tuhat vuotta vainoamassa Matoraneja. Hän kertoi Tahulle, että ainoa keino kohdata Makuta oli kerätä viisi Kanohi naamiota. Sitten hän lähti matkalleen, tietämättä että viidellä muullakin Toalla oli sama kohtalo. Muiden Toien tapaaminen Pian Tahu tapasi viisi muuuta Toaa, Lewan, Galin, Pohatun, Kopakan ja Onuan. He kaikki olivat kertoneet tarinoita kuinka olivat saapuneet, paitsi Kopaka. Sitten he alkoivat keskustella kuinka löytäisivät Kanohi naamiot. Tahu, Pohatu, Onua ja Gali halusivat etsiä pareittain, kun taas Kopaka ja Lewa halusivat toimia yksin. Siitä seurasi väittely, kunnes suuri myrsky alkoi. Maa järähteli, salamat välähtelivät ja Toat joutivat vesi- ja raesateeseen. Makuta loi myrskyn, ja se meni ohi melkein yhtä nopeasti kuin oli alkanutkin. Toat menivät eri teitä, mikä suututti Tahua. Kanohi Akaku Tahu oli niin vihainen että vahingossa poltti Jalleria raivotessaan Tulienergiallaan. Jaller kertoi hänelle Kanohi Akakusta. röntgenkatseen naamiosta, joka oli Onu-Wahin syvimmässä onkalossa. Tahu etsi kaikkialta Onu-Wahista, päätyen lopulta suureen kanjoniin, jonka keskellä oli rotko ja silta joka vei toiselle ulokkeelle missä Akaku oli. Tahu alkoi ylittää siltaa jolloin tuhannet Kofo-Jagat hyökkäsivät hänen kimppuunsa. Hän yritti hyökätä niiden kimppuun tulella, mutta niistä tuli vahvempia kuumuudessa. Melkein kaikki niistä olivat hypänneet hänen kehonsa ympärille. Miettien äkkiä Lewaa, Tahu alkoi hyppiä kapealla sillalla, pysyen kaiteella, pitäen siitä kiinni pysyäkseen hengissä. Rahit eivät voineet pitää kauaa kiinni ja putosivat syvyyksiin. Tahu hyppäsi takaisin sillalle, mutta yksi Kofo-Jaga piti hänestä vieläkin kiinni. Hän irroitti olennon helposti, mutta huomasi Saastuneen Naamion. Tahu otti naamion pois, ja vapaa Rahi ryntäsi pois. Tuolloin Tahu ei tiennyt mitä tuo kaikki tarkoitti, ja suuri tuulenpuuska lennätti naamion rotkoon. Tahu, vihaisena siitä että oli menettänyt Akakun, haki sen nopeasti takaisin. Onuan tapaaminen Onua, huomattuaan että saari oli täynnä vaaroja, päätti että Toat tarvitsisivat Yhtenäisyyttä. Hän järjesti tapaamisen Mangai-tulivuoren edessä. tapaaminen oli jälleen täynnä riitelyä. Tahu oli samalla kannalla kuin viimeksikin, tosin tällä kertaa hän halusi tuhota jokaisen Rahin joka tulisi vastaan. Lewa hämmentyi ja piti huomionsa muualla. Kopaka tunsi itsensä äärimmäisen petetyksi riitelyn takia. Onua ja Gali olivat ainoat jotka olivat rauhassa, haluten yhtenäisyyttä ja Rahien vapauttamista. Tapaaminen keskeytyi jälleen Makutan takia. Tällä kertaa hän lähetti laavaa Toien kimppuun. Onua, miettien nopeasti, käski Lewaa käyttämään Nopeuden naamiotaan viedäkseen hänet magman lähelle. Onua kaivoi suuren kuopan saadakseen laavan virtaamaan sinne. Makuta ei kuitenkaan luovuttanut, ja lähetti Raheja neljän muun Toan kimppuun. Kuitenkin Kopakan Jään ja Pohatun Kiven yhdistetyt ponnistukset estivät Raheja voittamasta heitä. Muuttuen turhautuneemmaksi, Makuta lähetti suuren hiekkamassan Tahun kimppuun. Tahu käytti voimiaan muuttaakseen hiekan lasiksi. Pian Nui-Ramat ilmestyivät ja nappasivat Tahun. Toivoen, että hänellä olisi ollut Levitaation naamio, hänet nostettiin korkealle ja pudotettiin kuolemaan. Hän käytti kuumuutta hidastaakseen putoamistaan, mutta lopulta Onua pelasti hänet Voiman naamionsa avulla. Gali, Kopaka, Pohatu ja Lewa olivat yhä Rahien hyökkäyksen kohteena, mutta viimein Gali kutsui vesivoimansa ja käytti niitä hukuttaakseen Rahit. Makuta käytti viimeistä toivoaan, Nui-Ramoja, hyökkäämään toien kimppuun. Onua heitti järkäleen olentojen päälle, ja taistelu päättyi. kaikki Toista (paitsi Kopaka) suostuivat nyt siihen että heidän oli todellakin työskenneltävä tiiminä. Kini-Nui left|thumb|Tahu poimii uuden [[Kultaiset Kanohit|Kultaisen Kanohinsa.]] Raheista ei ollut vastusta toille jotka työskentelivät yhdessä, ja Toat löysivät Kanohinsa nopeasti. Gali mainitsi että Nokama kertoi hänelle että naamioden löytymisen jälkeen heidän pitäisi hankkia Kultainen Kanohi. Tämä muistutti Kopakaa näystä joka hänellä oli ollut Kini-Nuista, temppelistä Mata Nuin keskellä, ennen liittymistään muihin Toiin. Toat vaelsivat nyt Kini-Nuille saavuttaakseen uuden tavoitteensa. He löysivät luonnollisen kokoisia veistoksia itsestään veistettyinä temppelin sivuihin. He saivat selville että heidän pitäisi sijoittaa naamionsa veistoksiin. Kun he olivat laittaneet naamiot veistoksiin, uusi kultainen naamio korvasi ne. Toat tajusivat että seuraavaksi heidän pitäisi kohdata itse Makuta. Mutta heillä oli yksi ongelma. Jos Rahit hyökkäisivät temppeliin kun he olisivat sisällä, he jäisivät ansaan maan alle. Sitten he kohtasivat Kirjurin Komppanian, pienen joukon joka koostui Kapurasta, Tamarusta, Kopekesta, Taipusta, Hafusta, Mackusta ja Takuasta. Matoranit suostuivat puolustamaan Toia kun nämä olisivat sen sisällä. Gali teki yhteyden hänen ja Takuan välille, minkä takia hän näkisi kaiken mitä Toat näkisivät Mangaiassa. Toat astuivat temppeliin. He aktivoivat Makoki-kivensä, jotka he olivat keränneet aiemmin, ja siirtyivät nyt Mangaian sisälle. Mangaia Tahu ja toiset kävelivät pitkin Mangaian pitkiä tunneleita, päätyen lopulta rautaisen oven eteen. He aikoivat mennä ovesta sisään kun suuret Manas-nimiset olennot hyökkäsivät heidän kimppuunsa. Toat yrittivät parhaansa taistellakseen Raheja vstaan, mutta edes taisteleminen yhdessä ei auttanut. Kopaka ja Gali jakoivat näyn joka heillä oli joskus ollut, näky yhdistymisestä paljon fyysisemmällä tavalla, Toa Kaitoina. Toat yrittivät sitä, ja Tahu, Onua ja Pohatu muodostivat Akamain, kun Gali, Lewa ja Kopaka muodostivat Wairuhan. Vaikka Akamai ja Wairuha taistelivat Manaseja vastaan niin hyvin kuin pystyivät, voimaa ei ollut tarpeeksi. Eräs Manas tönäisi Wairuhan vahingossa yhteen Mangaian pienistä torneista. Silloin Akamai huomasi että eräs läheinen Manas meni silloin erittäin kylmäksi. Kaksi Toa Kaitaa huomasivat että pienet tornit pitivät Manasit niin lämpiminä etteivät ne sammuneet kylmästä. He tuhosivat tornit ja voittivat Manasit, kylmettäen ne kylliksi että niiltä pystyi poistamaan niiden saastuneet naamiot. Sitten Toa Kaitat kävelivät ovaukolle joka avautui kun he lähestyivät. Sisällä Toa Kaitat pakotettiin erkaantumaan Makutan läsnäolon takia. Kun Toat menivät syvemmälle tähän ilmeettömään huoneeseen, he kuulivat äänen päänsä sisällä. He tunnistivat että ääni kuului Makutalle ja valmistautuivat taisteluun. Varjoista ilmestyi kuusi hahmoa, jokainen yhden Toa Matan peilikuva. Kuitenkin he olivat mustia ja laikukkaita, ja uhkuivat pimeyttä kaksoisolennoilleen. Varjo Toat hyökkäsivät samannäköisen Toa Matan kimppuun, ja joukko hajaantui eri taisteluihin. Mutta koska Varjo Toat olivat alkuperöisten Toien peilikuvia, he eivät voineet päihittää niitä yksin. Pian Toa Matat työskentelivät yhdessä tiiminä, ja tuhosivat Varjo Toat, jokainen ottaen jonkun toisen Varjokaksoisolennon kuin omansa. Heidän päidensä yläpuolella kuului pyörivä ääni kieppuvista osista kun he astuivat sisemmälle Makutan pesään. Makuta vaelsi äänen suunnasta pelkkänä Matoranina, yhtä saastuneena kuin saastunut naamio. Toat olivat ällistyneitä, odottaen voimakkaampaa vihollista. Makuta kertoi heille etteivät he voisi tuhota häntä, niin kuin he eivät voisi tuhota merta, tuulta tai aavikkoa. Gali väitti vastaan, painottaen että meri ja tuuli uhkuivat elämää. Makuta sanoi: :"Minä harmitan teitä. Sitä varten minä olen. Ja koska te ette tulleet mistään, te ette myöskään mene minnekkään." Hän jatkoi, selittäen että hän oli tuhon voima, ja että hän tuhoaisi Toa Matat. Sitten Makuta muutti itsensä kieppuvaksi hirviöksi, yhdistäen itsensä ääneen. Lonkeromaiset kädet hyökkäsivät Toien kimppuun oikealta, vasemmalta ja keskeltä. Toista ei ollut vastusta Makutan uudelle muodolle, eikä edes Hau voinut suojata heitä. Kuitenkin Tahu käski toisten työskennellä tiiminä pedon tuhoamiseksi. Siksi Tahu ampui täydellä tulivoimallaan Makutaan tulipyörteen. Samoin Kopaka ampui pyörivän jäävirran. Gali suuntasi kierteisen vesitulvan Makutan kimppuun. Lewa puolestaan vapautti oman pyörteensä joka koostui vahvasta ilmapuhurista. Onua loi Maa-aallon joka saavutti Makutan samaan aikaan kuin Pohatun suuri järistysaalto joka syntyi kun hän iski suuren jalkansa maahan. Makuta ei voinut kestää kuuden toan yhdistettyjä voimia. Elottomat osat putosivat maahan, jättäen jäljelle kasan raunioita. Sitten jokainen Toa jäi ansaan valopilariin, joka työnsi heidät takaisin Kini-Nuille. Bohrokit Kun Toat saapuivat jälleen Kini-Nuille, he kohtasivat Ta-Matoranin, joka toisteli koko ajan vain yhtä sanaa: Bohrok. Toa Matat palasivat nopeasti Ta-Koroon käyttämällä nopeuden naamioitaan tutkiakseen tätä uutta vaaraa. Kun he saapuivat, he kohtasivat Pahrakeja ja Kohrakeja jotka olivat repimässä maata laavasillan ympäriltä. Toat aloittivat toiminnan heti. Kun Lewa oli jäädytetty Tahu pelasti hänet nopeasti ja vei hänet pois Kohrakien luota. Gali ja Lewa yhdistivät voimansa luodakseen suuren ukkosmyrskyn. Tämä hajaannutti Bohrokit, saaden ryntäämään pois ja jättämään yhden hajonneen jälkeen. Tahu löysi Kranan Bohrokin sisältä. Pian Turaga Vakama saapui ja kertoi Bohrokien legendan, Kranoista sekä Bohrok Vasta. Hän selitti että Toat tarvitsivat kahdeksan erilaista Kranaa kuudesta eri rodusta, jotta he voisivat voittaa Bohrokit, mutta hän ei kertonut mitä se avaisi tai sisältäisi. Sitten Toat taistelivat monia taisteluita Bohrokeja vastaan, keräten kaikenlaisia Kranoja. Le-Koro jäi alakynteen, ja Turaga napattiin. Kun Lewa saapui pelastamaan kyläänsä, hänetkin napattiin, ja pakotettiin laittamaan Krana kasvoilleen. Hän oli Bahragien hallinnassa, ja kun hän kohtasi Onuan, hän melkein tappoi Maan Toan. Kuitenkin Lewan omat ajatukset tulivat valtaan ennen kuin hän ehti aiheuttaa vakavaa vahinkoa. Onua ja lewa lähtivät pois, jättäen Boxor-armeijan, Ta-Matoran Vartion ja kaksi paennutta Matorania, Kongun ja Tamarun, valtaamaan kylän takaisin. Tahu ei luottanut Lewaan tämän jälkeen, johtuen Krana-taudista hänen mielessään. Tahu tiesi kuinka voimakas tämä oli johtuen siitä että hän oli kyennyt irroittamaan Kranan kun se oli hallinnut häntä vasta hyvin vähän aikaa. Myöhemmin Tahu murskasi Kohrakien parvia puolustaessaan kyläänsä ja kerätessään Kranoja, kun Toa Kopaka ilmestyi. Kopaka paljasti että hän oli seurannut Bohrok Vaita niiden pesään, suureen tunneliin joka jatkui kauas saaren pinnan alapuolelle. Tahu meni itse tutkimaan ja olisi halunnut mennä alas heti. Kopaka suostutteli hänet odottamaaan toisia. Bahragit Loput Toat kokoontuivat ja liittyivät yhteen mennäkseen sisään suureen onkaloon, valmiina lopettamaan Mata Nuin Bohrokien hyökkäyksen. Kuusi Toaa vaelsi Bohrokien pesän läpi, ja onua huomasi etteivät Matoranit olleet voineet veistää seiniä, koska ne olivat liian tasaisia ja liian täydellisiä Matoranien välineille. He ohittivat suuren Bohrok-parven joka oli matkalla pinnalle puhdistamaan Mata Nuita, mikä oli niiden tehtävä. Lopulta kuusikko tuli kivisisäänkäynnille lattiassa. Tahu tarjoutui tutkimaan, ja kun hän meni läpi, sisäänkäynti sulkeutui. Jäljellä olevat Toa Matat eivät päässeet läpi, kunnes Lewa tajusi miksei mikään voinut rikkoa ovea- se ei ollut oikea! Sitten Toat pakenivat tunnelista. Sillä aikaa Tahu oli kuumentamassa ilmaa Bohrok-pesässä johon oli laskeutunut, aiheuttaen suurta vahinkoa onkalolle ja Bohrokeille jotka eivät olleet vielä levittäytyneet pinnalle. Toat tapasivat toisensa pyöreässä kammiossa jonka lattiassa oli aukkoja. Toat asettivat Kranansa, ja kuusi ovea avautui. Jokainen Toa meni sisään ja löysi metallisen haarniskan. He pukeutuivat näihin Exo-Toiin, ja löysivät pian Bahragit, parven kuningattaret, Cahdokin ja Gahdokin. Yrittäen houkutella Bahragit ulos ovesta, ajaen ne toisiaan vastatusten, tietämättä että vapauttivat niiden voimat. Kyvyttöminä voittaa Exo-Toa-asuissaan, joka lukitti heidän elementtaalivoimansa, Toat riisuivat puvut ja yhdistivät Elementaalienergiansa, sulkien Bahragit häkkiin joka koostui sulasta Protodermiksestä. Sitten maa petti heidän allaan, ja kuusi Toaa putosi suoraan suureen kammioon joka oli täynnä Protodermistä, joka muutti heidät Toa Nuviksi. Toa Nuva Bohrok-Kal left|thumb|Tahu Nuva käyttää [[Vahia hidastaakseen aikaa ja voittaakseen Bohrok-Kalit.]] Palatessaan pinnalle Toa Nuvat taistelivat toisiaan vastaan valetaistelussa, kokeillakseen kuinka paljon taitavampia ja voimakkaampi he olivat. Kun he olivat löytäneet uudet voimansa, Toa Nuvat päättivät että he olivat tarpeeksi voimakkaita kohtaamaan minkä tahansa haasteen yksinäänkin, vaikka Gali Nuva väittikin vastaan. Kun heidän Yhtenäisyytensä meni palasiksi, Bohrok-Kalen hyökkäys alkoi. Kalit päättivät varastaa Nuva-kuutiot jotka sisälsivät Toa Nuvien elementaalivoimat. Kun heidän elementaalivoimansa olivat kadonneet, Toa Nuvien piti löytää yhtenäisyytensä uudelleen hirviöiden päihittämiseksi. Nyt Toien piti etsiä Kanohi Nuvat, toivoen että se antaisi enemmän voimaa Kaleja vastaan. Kun kaikki naamiot olivat löytyneet, Toat olivat jälleen yhdessä suuressa kammiossa kaukana saaren alapuolella. He kohtasivat jättimäisen Rahi Nuin, jonka he voittivat ja palasivat takaisin kaikki yhtenä kappaleena. Toat alkoivat etsiä Kaleja Bahragien luota, Kun he saapuivat, Bohrok-Kalit olivat jo siellä. Sitten, käyttäen Kanohi Vahia, Suurta Ajan naamiota, jonka Vakama oli antanut hänelle, Tahu onnistui pidättelemään Bohrok-Kaleja pienen hetken, energiamäärä joka tarvittiin naamion käyttämiseen oli nnin suuri, että Tahu melkein pyörtyi ja kuoli. Lopulta Gali tuli hänen luokseen ja kertoi suunnitelmastaan, että heidän pitäisi keskittää mielensä Nuva-kuutioihin, kanavoiden kuutioiden voimat Kaleihin, ylikuormittaen ne voimasta. Toa Nuvat saivat elementaalivoimansa ja palasivat voitokkaasti pinnalle. Valon Naamio ja paluu Metru Nuille Gali, Pohatu ja Tahu juhlistivat uutta rauhan aikaa katsellen ensimmäistä Kohlii-turnausta joka pidettiin Mata Nuilla. Pian he järkyttyivät kun saivat tietää että Takua oli vahingossa löytänyt Valon Naamion, joka ennusti seitsemännen Toan saapumista. Makuta oli jälleen palannut, toivoen tuhoavansa Naamion ja pysäyttävänsä Valon Toan saapumisen. Tehdäkseen tämän, hän vapautti kolme "poikaansa", olennot joita kutsutaan Rahksheiksi. Rahkshit menivät suoraan Ta-Koroon, mutta Gali onnistui pääsemään sinne ensin. Hän alkoi varoittaa vartijoita mutta oli myöhässä. Rahkshit saapuivat, ja suuri taistelu alkoi kahden puolen välillä. Toat pakotettiin väistymään sen jälkeen kun Lerahk saastutti Tahun naamion, ja Ta-Koro upposi laavaan, yhdessä viiden Tahun naamion kanssa. Rahkshit hyökkäsivät uudelleen Onu-Koroon, missä Takua oli juuri vieraillut etsiessään seitsemättä Toaa, mutta Rahkshit häädettiin pois. Tahu alkoi toimia tolkuttomasti, melkein hyökäten Toa-veljiensä ja -siskonsa kimppuun. Kopaka jäädytti hänet ja yhdessä viiden muun Toan kanssa he käyttivät voimiaan parantaakseen hänet. Kuusi Toa Nuvaa kohtasivat kuusi Rahkshia Kini-Nuilla, missä Takua löysi Kohtalonsa ja muuttui Valon Toaksi. Tahu ja muut katselivat häntä sivusta kun hän voitti Rahkshit ja asetti nyt kuolleen ystävänsä Jallerin lepoon. Hän laskeutui yksin Kini-Nuin sisään ja voitti Makutan. Metru Nui löydettiin pian tämän jälkeen ja Toa Nuvat pyysivät Vakamaa kertomaan kaiken mitä hän oli pitänyt salassa. Hän suostui, ja Toa Nuvat kuuntelivat hartaasti hänen tarinoitaan. Tahu oli ainoa joka sai kuulla pimeimmästä tarinasta, Hordikoista, ja hän päätti kertoa tästä muille Toa Nuville, halveksuen pimeää valoa joka oli Vakamassa. Voya Nui Kun he saapuivat Metru Nuille, Turaga Dume kertoi Tahulle ja muille Toa Nuville että Mata Nui oli kuolemassa. He matkustivat melkein heti Voya Nuille Toa-kanistereissa löytääkseen Elämän Naamion, ainoan esineen joka voisi pelastaa Mata Nuin. Saapuessaan pintakerroksessa olevalle Voya Nuille, he kohtasivat Pirakat. Tahu taisteli Zaktania vastaan, mutta hänen haarniskansa lävistettiin kun Zaktan lähetti sen läpi miljoonia Protodiittejä, hyäkäten hänen kudokseensa. Myöhemmin hänet vietiin Valmai-vuorelle yhdessä viiden muun voitetun Toa Nuvan kanssa. Toien onneksi Valmai purkautui yllättäen. Tahu ja Toa Nuvat hädintuskin pakenivat, ja pienen taistelun jälkeen Voya Nuin puolustusryhmän kanssa heistä tuli liittolaisia. Sitten tiimi hyökkäsi Pirakan Linnoitukseen, hankkien naamionsa ja Toa-välineensä takaisin ja taistellen Brutakaa, aiempaa Voya Nuin Matoranien Vartijaa, vastaan. Brutakaa pidettiin liian voimakkaana sen jälkeen kun hän voitti Toa Nuvat ja puolustusryhmän yhdellä iskulla. Tahu, Toa Nuvat ja Voya Nuin puolustusryhmä vangittiin Pirakan Linnoitukseen. Kun puolustusryhmä oli Reidakn valvonnassa, Toat olivat ansassa Brutakan kanssa. Brutaka ilmeisestikin vangitsi Toa Nuvat huoneeseen imeäkseen heidän energiansa. Voya Nuin puolustusryhmä vapautti heidät Antidermiksen vaikutuksilta ja kahleistaan. Myöhemmin Toa Nuvat menivät Voya Nuin rannalle Axonnin, puolustusryhmän, Botarin ja tajuttoman Brutakan kanssa tavatakseen Toa Inikat. Tahu Nuvalla oli myöhemmin keskustelu Botarin kanssa tuntemattomasta aiheesta; sitten hän kertoi (epäsuorasti) että Inikoiden täytyi mennä Mahri Nuille ja hakea ignika Barrakeilta. Hän myös kertoi että Toa Nuvien pitäisi palata Metru Nuille kun he lähtisivät Voya Nuilta. Kun Toa Inikat olivat lähteneet, Axonn kertoi Tahu Nuvalle että "ei tarvinnut käyttää Totuuden Naamiota huomatakseen että hän oli valehdellut Inikoille. Tahu vastasi etteivät Inikat saisi olla mukana Nuvien uudessa tehtävässä: universumin valmistamisessa Mata Nuin paluulle. Uusi Tehtävä Tahun ja muiden Toa Nuvien täytyi tällä matkustella kun he täyttivät Valmistamisen Kääröä. Ensimmäinen tehtävä oli vapauttaa Bahragit ja aloittaa Mata Nuin puhdistaminen. Tahu itse ei voinut toimeenpanna käskyä sen tekemiseksi, joten Onuan täytyi sanoa se. Seuraava tehtävä oli hankkia Artakhan Sauva takaisin, jota pidettiin todennäköisesti Odinan saarella. Tahu ja muut Toa Nuvat kohtasivat The Shadowed Onen joka käski heitä tappamaan Roodakan jos hän auttaisi heitä löytämään sauvan. Tahu vastasi myöntävästi, mutta paljasti myöhemmin Galille että hänellä oli muita suunnitelmia. Hän ja muut Toat menivät Xialle ja löysivät Roodakan. He myös pakottivat hänet muuttamaan Rahagat takaisin Toa Hagaheiksi. Kun Makuta Icarax oli vienyt Artakhan Sauvan ja mennyt pois, Tahu päätti että he ottasivat sauvan vaikka heidän pitäisi ottaa se Makutan kuolleista käsistä. Myöhemmin he matkustivat Karzahnille, missä kaikki muut Toat paitsi Gali voitettiin. Sen jälkeen kun saari oli tuhoutun Galin vapauttaman Nova-räjähdyksen takia, Tahu heräsi ja matkusti Kopakan kanssa saariketjulle etelään Matoran-universumista, missä heidän piti pysäyttää lukuisia toimivia tulivuoria. Jonkin ajan kuluttua (ei tiedetä ennen vai jälkeen tulivuorten tuhoutumisen) Botar toi hänet Daxialle missä hän näki universumin avustetun korjauksen jonka Artakhan Sauva teki. Hän ja muut Toa Nuvat lähtivät Artakhalle, missä he saivat oman Yhteensopivan haarniskan. Sitten Artakha teleporttasi heidät Karda Nuille. Karda Nui Toa Nuvat jakaantuvat kahteen tiimiin: Lewa, Pohatu ja Kopaka muodostavat yhden tiimin, ja Tahu, Gali ja Onua muodostavat toisen. Tahun ryhmä matkustaa Salaisuuksien Suolle, missä heidän täytyy hankkia Kanohi Ignika takaisin. He uskovat, että naamio on yhä suolla, mutta he eivät tiedä, että se on ylhäällä taivaalla. Kuitenkin, heidän työnsä on hyvin tärkeä, sillä vaikka Ignika ei ole enää suolla, siellä on jotain muuta tärkeää. Dark Mirror Vaihtoehtoisessa todellisuudessa Tuyet johti Tahun yhdessä muiden Toien kanssa pahuuden ja turmeluksen polulle. Kun Takanuva teleportattiin vahingossa tähän ulottuvuuteen, hän tapasi Tahun Toa Mata-muodossaan, joka hyökkäsi yhdessä Kopakan kanssa hänen kimppuunsa. Voimat ja luonne Tahu on yksi urhoollisimmista, kiihkeimmistä ja pelottomimmista Toista; kuitenkin tämä kyky usein ilmenee kuumapäisenä temperamenttina ja agressiivisuutena. Huolimatta tästä, hän on hyvin lojaali ja suojeluksen haluinen tiimilleen (erityiseti Galille). Hän ottaa johtajuutensa hyvin vakavasti, mutta tehdessään niin hänestä tulee hermostunut eikä hän tunne taipumusta kuulla tiimitoveriensa mielipidettä. Tahun persoonallisuus oottaa usein yhteen Kopakan persoonallisuuden kanssa, tosin he kunnioittavat toisiaan erittäin paljon. Myös Gali on joskus turhautunut Tahuun, pääasiassa silloin kun hän on toiminut ajattelemattomasti. Kun Lewa vapautui Kranan vaikutuksilta, Tahun oli vaikea luottaa häneen - erityisesti siksi koska hän oli, muiden tietämättä, itsekin saanut Kranan kasvoilleen pieneksi hetkeksi ja tiesi siksi niiden voiman - mutta tämä luottamus palautui kun Lewa sanoi että hän riskeeraisi mitä vain pelastaakseen Matoranit Bohrokeilta. Naamio ja välineet Tahun naamio on tällä hetkellä Hau Nuva, Suojauksen Kanohi Nuva. Tämä voi suojella häntä jopa Brutakan voimilta, mutta se ei toimi väijytyksiin tai yllätyshyökkäyksiin. Toa Matana, Tahu käytti Tulimiekkaa, jolla pystyy hallitsemaan tulta ja kuumentamaan esineitä niiden sulamispisteeseen saakka. Toa Nuvana hän käyttää kahta Magmamiekkaa, jotka voi yhdistää laavalaudaksi, jota voi käyttää laavassa surfaamiseen (ja vedessä myös). Hänen kaikki muut Kanohi Nuvansa tuhoutuivat, kun Ta-Koro upposi. Setti-infoa 150px|thumb|left|Tahu Mata settinä. 150px|thumb|right|Tahu Nuva settinä. Tahu Mata-settiä myytiin silloin kun ensimmäiset BIONICLE-setit olivat myynnissä. Setissä oli 33 osaa, ja jos yhtä osaa selässä pyöritti hänen miekkansa liikkui ylös ja alas. Tahu Nuva setti julkaistiin myöhään vuonna 2002 ja siinä oli 36 osaa. Tässä uudessa Tahussa oli Nuvapanssarit, uudet jalkaosat, uusi Kanohi ja uudet Toa-välineet. Tahu Nuva julkaistaan kesällä 2008 uudelleen yhteensopivassa haarniskassaan. Esiintymiset *BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *Comic 1: The Coming of the Toa *Comic 3: Triumph of the Toa *McDonald's Comic 2: Tale of the Toa *BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok *Bohrok-sarjakuva *Comic 4: The Bohrok Awake *Comic 5: To Trap a Tahnok *McDonald's Comic 3: Secret of the Swarm *Comic 6: Into the Nest *Comic 7: What Lurks Below *McDonald's Comic 4: Into the Nest *Comic 8: The End of the Toa? *BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *Comic 9: Divided We Fall *Comic 10: Powerless! *Comic 11: A Matter of Time... *Comic 12: Absolute Power *BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *BIONICLE: Valon Naamio *BIONICLE: Mask of Light *The Legend Continues *Comic 13: Rise of the Rahkshi! *Comic 14: At Last -- Takanuva! *Comic 15: Secrets and Shadows *Comic 16: Toa Metru! *Comic 17: Disks of Danger *BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear *BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom *BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny *BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno *BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit *Toa Nuva Blog *BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall *Dark Mirror (Vaihtoehtoisessa Universumissa) *BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky *BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets *Alkuperäinen BIONICLE-opas *Toa Mata Mini Promo CD *Mata Nui Online Game *Bohrok-Kal-animaatiot *Bohrok-Kal Mini Promo CDt *BIONICLE: The Game (Ei tarinaan sijoittuva esiintyminen) Katso myös *Galleria:Tahu Luokka:Tulen Toa de:Tahu en:Tahu pl:Tahu